


Sexy

by TheSmutFaries



Series: Quickies [5]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmutFaries/pseuds/TheSmutFaries
Summary: Oh no... Abbie sent a pic to Crane by accident D:;)





	Sexy

Sheer red fabric draped over heavenly curves. White lace trailed along the top edges of cleavage, bringing attention to the dark peaks of breasts through the fabric. At her apex, similar red fabric barely concealed treasures he wanted to explore with his tongue and fingers.

Her full red lips had captured the tip of her finger as she gazed at him with hungry eyes. Just below the picture was _Happy Valentine's Day baby. Hope you're hungry, cause I got something for you to eat._

Ichabod blinked and fidgeted nervously as his eyes roamed over the image on his phone. He had been starting at it for nearly an hour, wondering how to respond to the Lieutenant sending him such an image of herself.

_Oh shit._

_Sent that to the wrong number!_

_Sorry Crane._

Ichabod continued to stare long after the Lieutenant sent her apology. Currently his mind was running repeatedly into a wall trying to cope. He had _so many questions._

How could she accidentally send it to him? There was a rather extensive process to attaching a photograph to a phone missive. Surely she would have noticed at some point she had selected the incorrect number or contact.

Who was this _baby_ she had intended it for? She had made no mention of suitors or potential paramore's. Surely if it was serious enough to warrant such a… salacious photograph, she would have had them meet. He may have somewhat dated ideas on romance but it was still common for lovers to introduce their partners to their friends.

Unless… did the Lieutenant not think of him as a friend? Is that why he had no knowledge of her _baby_?

He held up his phone and scrolled back up to the photograph. Also, who had taken this photo? What fortunate fourth party had been in a room with the Lieutenant dressed and poised in such a manner? 

He had a feeling he knew what her paramore would be feasting upon. His eyes dropped to the red triangle at her thighs and the thought of rubbing his face all in the general area until it was adequately coated with her juices sprang to mind. Another part of him sprang to life at the thought as well.

So absorbed in studying the photo and pondering the possible answers to his queries, Ichabod failed to notice headlights glaring through the windows. He also failed to hear the Lieutenant enter the house. As well as realize she could clearly see what he was looking at paired with his nervously palming the front of his trousers.

He licked his lips, closed his eyes, and put down the phone. “You must delete the missive,” he whispered to himself. “You have no business nor any right to keep it in your possession.”

Picking up his phone, he stared at it again. His fingers flicked restlessly as he pressed down on the photo - right over the smooth brown skin of her cleavage, above the sheer fabric. He clicked the back button when it asked if he wanted to delete the message.

“It's not that I _want to._ It's that I _must_ ,” Ichabod murmured and set the phone down.

He didn't see nor hear Abbie as she walked closer. Finally Ichabod sighed and stood. With a frustrated grunt he turned and startled when he saw the Lieutenant standing there in the dimly lit doorway of the living room.

Swallowing hard, Ichabod opened his mouth to say something - anything - but he had no idea how long she had been standing there. How much had she seen and heard?

“Lieuten--” his voice came to an abruptly halt when she wordlessly opened her coat and let it fall to the floor. He blinked, slack jawed at the sight of her in the sexy negligee from the photo.

He didn't back away as she approached, just kept his eyes locked on hers. “I take it you enjoyed that picture?” she asked.

Ichabod reasoned that any response he could give at that moment to save face would come off wrong. Instead, he chose honesty. “I intend to… respectfully delete it as you sent it to me by mistake. However…”

Abbie caught her bottom lip between her teeth. “I didn't send it by accident.” She clasped her hands behind her back and looked up at him boldly. When she spoke again, her voice trembled with emotion. 

“Me and some of the girls went to the lingerie store after work and… I saw this. Tried it on. Sophie thought it would be cute to snap a pic… and then she said she was going to send it to you. I thought she was joking so I said 'yeah sure, you do that’...” She swallowed hard. “And imagine my horror when I look at my messages to tell you I was heading home and… she had actually sent it. So… did you like the picture?”

Ichabod licked his lips but his mouth felt dry. “Yes,” he admitted. “But seeing it in person is much preferable.”

Abbie squeaked softly as he pulled her close. She barely had time to pull in a breath before his lips were on hers. Both their hearts seemed to take flight and spiral off into a plane of joy neither had felt before.

It was a completeness. As if everything in their lives had been intended for this very moment to happen. That the whole purpose of the Apocalypse was to bring them together - two lost and lonely souls searching for someone or something to make that gap in their hearts more bearable.

Abbie pushed onto her toes so she could wrap her arms around Ichabod's neck. She fathomed that if anyone were to see them in their current state - her in her sexy lingerie, him in colonial garb - they would shake their heads and wonder how they found a solid foundation to build a friendship and now a relationship upon.

Ichabod's hands engulfed her back before one glided down her side and over her hip. That same hand cupped her backside for a brief moment before he knelt down slightly, his hand going to her knees. 

A gasp ripped between Abbie's lips as Ichabod lifted her into his arms. She peppered kisses on his neck and face as he carried her up the stairs and to her bedroom.

“Ichabod!” Abbie gasped as he threw her onto the bed. He paused and studied her face. Abbie grinned and chuckled. “You just surprised me is all…”

He smirked, eyes dancing mischievously. “I fear you are in for a great many surprises this night, Lieutenant.”

Abbie shivered as the deep baritone of his voice elicited a response from that part of her between her legs. “Oh? Like what?”

Ichabod got down on his knees next to the bed. “If I said, that would ruin the surprise,” he murmured, reaching up to grasp her behind her knees.

A small yelp escaped Abbie's lips as he dragged her to the edge of the bed. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do? Surely he wasn't going to - he placed open mouth kisses on her ankles in turn and made his way upward. Maybe he _was._

Abbie was still trying to wrap her head around the fact her friend and fellow witness - her roommate! - had been ogling that picture when she walked in. Sure she had _hoped._ That's why she had bought the little outfit and changed into it at the little convenience store bathroom around the corner. But when he had turned and she had seen just how much that picture had affected him…

That had given her all the nerve she had needed. 

As far as sex went, she hadn't exactly gotten her hopes up. He was from a very prudish era. Not to mention he was aghast at the scantily clad women in advertisements. Naturally she didn't think there would be anything remotely spectacular about sex with Ichabod Crane. Just that hopefully being _in love_ would make it alright… and maybe she could broaden his horizons as things progressed.

But, as she felt his teeth scrape her sensitive inner thighs, she couldn't help but wonder if she hadn't given him the credit he deserved. His head jerked back and he blinked in surprise. “Oh, how very innovative,” he chimed, stroking his knuckles along her slit which had been lain bare by the crotchless panties. He met her eyes and an arcane smile spread over his lips. “I do not have to remove them in order to be inside you.”

Abbie gulped hard as her mouth went dry. She opened her mouth, intent on teasingly asking him if that was one of his kinks. But he pressed his face to her core and all words fled her brain. He moaned deeply and burrowed his face into her pussy until his lips found her clit.

Her hips bucked away from the bed as she howled out his name. Almost immediately his big ass hands pinned her hips to the bed and he eagerly feasted upon her. He made the kind of pleased sounds he did when trying a new sweet. Except these sounds we're deeper, throatier, more indulgent.

Abbie couldn't even begin to process the fact Ichabod Crane was eating pussy. Not just any pussy. He was eating _her pussy_. Not only that. He was devouring it like it was something he'd been craving. And he was damn good at it.

Her fingers gripped his hair as her back arched and her face twisted in pleasurable agony. His arms wrapped around her thighs and his hands slid up her body until his hands cupped over her breasts, pushing and squeezing them in time to the laps of his tongue and the tug of his lips on her clit.

“Crane,” she whimpered, releasing her grip on his hair and grasping her bed sheets instead as she tried to twist her way from his hold. 

He nodded and said something that was muffled by his face being in her pussy. Abbie looked down in time to catch and hold his gaze, right as her body jerked and she came hard. But did he relent at all? Did he? 

No. The evil bastard kept going until her body went limp and she let out an exhausted groan.

Abbie watched him, practically bleary eyed from pleasure, as he stumbled to his feet. She heard the thump of his shoes as he yanked the tail of his shirt from his trousers then frantically unbuttoned his trousers to wriggle from them. She pushed herself onto her elbows and licked her lips as his shirt tail draped over his incredibly erect cock.

Incredibly erect and fucking big. Once again Abbie found herself swallowing hard. She licked her lips as Crane started pulling his shirt up and over his head. In her defense, she couldn't be held accountable for what happened next.

One just couldn't leave a dick pointing at a girl like that, right in the perfect place when she sat up,and not expect her to put it in her mouth. But Ichabod had sputtered and groaned as though he had not been expecting it at all when Abbie wrapped her hands around his cock and slid the thick shaft between her lips.

Crane’s hand went to the back of her head, Abbie pulled back and glared up at him. “Don't even,” she said with a sneaky smirk.

He blinked down at her then his eyes widened innocently. “I wouldn't dare.” His hands drifted to her shoulders, fingers winding into her the ends of her hair delicately

“Good,” Abbie teased, then flicked her tongue over the tip of his cock. She teased, yes, but she was entirely serious. The last thing she needed, when she already had to unhinge her jaw to fit him in her mouth, was him trying to shove the damn python down her throat.

Crane made another strangled sound when she took him into her mouth again. She bobbed her head back and forth on him, her core throbbing at the thought of the sensation being between her legs instead of in her mouth. She moaned softly as one of her hands drifted between her thighs to delicately strum her clit to give herself at least a little reprieve until she got her fill of sucking Crane’s dick.

Her other hand squeezed and stroked Crane’s cock as her fingers slid into her own body, pumping frantically.

“ _Abbie_ ,” Crane groaned. “Please…”

She released him with a soft smack of her lips. “Please, what, bab--eep!”

And just like that, Abbie found herself staring up at the ceiling as Crane slowly leaned over her. She was torn between wanting to breathe heavily and being completely breathless by the hungry look in his eyes. “Tell me you want this,” Crane growled, prodding her opening with the head of his cock. 

Abbie shivered with excitement and drew her the heels of her feet up the back of his thighs. If she were to swear before God, she'd swear her ovaries just shoved all her eggs out and shouted, _Here, just… fertilize all of them god dammit._

She wasn't sure how she'd ever get used to this side of Crane. She doubted she'd even be capable of wearing pants while at home ever again. Because he'd use _that voice_ and she'd just feel compelled to sit on his dick.

Speaking of dick...

Licking her lips, she nodded. “I want this,” she rasped. She shifted closer to the edge of the bed, hoping to encourage him inside of her. “Give it to me, Crane.”

Her breath hitched in her throat - and he groaned loudly - as he shoved in. She felt his cock twitch as he withdrew then plunged back inside. Her walls clenched around him. “Fuck,” she whimpered. “Fuck… fuck me. Fuck me, Cra--heeeey… yes. Yes!”

Crane bore his hips down against her, grunting deep down from his chest with each hard thrust. Abbie reached for his face, only to quickly find her wrists pinned to the bed. Her walls clenched again when she look up at Crane’s face. His eyes were so lust blown, there was scarcely any blue showing.

“Come for me, my darling,” he rumbled, rutting against her. “Let me see you fall apart on my cock.”

Her eyes rolled back and she groaned softly. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. “ _Make me_ ,” she ground out.

Crane leered as she put out the challenge. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stood at his full height, pulling most of her body off of the bed. 

She really should have known better. He was a fucking giant and she was a teeny tiny woman getting fucked. Her feet scrambled for purchase they would never find as he slid in and out of her hard and fast. Abbie's arms stretched out over her head and gripped the sheets as she howled out in pleasure.

Each time he hit deep inside, she clenched around him and their bodies made a loud, wet sound. She could feel the heat of her juices trickling up her body as she shrieked and screamed Crane’s name.

But, not for a solitary second did she regret challenging him to make her come. So far he had given her two of the best orgasms in her life. 

He slowed his pace and let her back down onto the bed. Abbie sucked in sharp breaths to calm her blood. “Oh my God,” she groaned. “That… completely blew my expectations out of the ba--”

Her voice faltered when Crane cocked a brow and gave a filthy little chuckle. His cock flexed inside of her, letting her know that he was still hard as steel and this was by no means over just yet. She said a silent prayer for her vagina then wet her lips.

Abbie arched her hips and squeezed his cock tightly with a flex of her own. Crane’s eyes fluttered closed and he sighed raggedly. “Aren't you gonna come, baby,” she asked sweetly. “Or were you planning to rip these clothes off of me and finish me off properly?”

She wondered if she really learned her lesson five minutes ago about challenging a dude with a giant dick inside of her. It wasn't long before Abbie came to the conclusion that she hadn't. But boy oh boy was she gonna enjoy learning.

Crane licked his lips as his hands roamed over her breasts. Her breath hitched when his long fingers curled around the flimsy bodice and yanked hard. The white lace snapped and the gauzy red material ripped and shredded as he tore it from her body.

Apparently he was going with the ripping her clothes and finishing her off option.

Greedy hands stroked and squeezed her body as they traveled downward. He easily snapped the little strings at her hips. Abbie whispered a soft, “Oh my God” as he unsheathed himself from inside of her to throw what remained of the panties aside.

It was in part because it had been surreal feeling him pull out, leaving her gaping and empty. The other part was seeing his dick, turgid and thick, glistening with her juices. Abbie wasn't an enthusiastic fan of dicks - the effects of them, yes, but not their actual visual appearance - but she was willing to make an exception for Crane’s.

It was artwork in its own right.

Her core throbbed as Crane used slow, calculated movements and grasped her knees. He rubbed his dick between her thighs, jutting the tip against her clit with each forward stroke.

“Crane,” she croaked. She was almost ashamed of how much she wanted to feel his thickness stretching her open again. “ _Yeesss,_ ” she groaned as he sheathed himself inside of her again. “Oh God, yes, that's what I want, Baby.”

“ _Lieutenant,_ ” Crane murmured with amused surprise. “You would have me as your _baby_?”

Abbie laughed and threw her arms around Crane’s neck. “Who else would I have?” Her eyes rolled back and she groaned indulgently. “Fuck! I didn't think you would be this good…”

Close didn't even begin to describe Abbie's pleasure level. Crane’s hands enveloped her waist and he thrust slow and deep. 

“You underestimate the effects you have upon others, my l--” he stopped and shook his head with a frustrated grunt. “My dearest.” A deeper, harder thrust. “My soul…” another. “My Lieutenant…”

Abbie took his face in her hands and pulled it close to hers. She knew what he had wanted to say and why he probably refused to call her such. “Say it, Ichabod,” Abbie said softly. “It's okay… it's me.”

Ichabod rested his forehead against hers, panting heavily as his eyes bore down into hers. “My love.”

Her heart danced and his eyes widened as he came to the realization that those words fit Abbie better than any others. She embodied his love. She was his love. And it felt like a spell had unwrapped itself from his heart and been broken. Any others he had ever called his love were merely a pale imitation.

Abbie was his true love. The truest of all loves. 

Ichabod pressed a palm to the small of Abbie's back and cupped the back of her thighs with his other hand. He pressed deep into Abbie's heat, then hoisted her up from the bed.

She yelp and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes widened and she laughed when he thrust her up against the wall next to the window. Laughter was apparently something his beloved was easily capable of in the heat of passion.

She nuzzled her nose against his. “There was never anyone else,” she murmured. “Not really.”

Ichabod took possession of her mouth with his, Abbie could feel him pouring his heart into it. It was clear he felt the same despite having been engaged to two different women, married, and sleeping for two centuries. 

Maybe it was just the Witness thing or maybe there was something even stronger than fate at work. But what could possibly be stronger than fate? Whatever it was, this thing… this bond was theirs. Both knew there would never be anything else that could remotely be as strong as what they shared.

Abbie moaned into his mouth as Crane thrust hard and deep. After a moment he tore his lips away to get better leverage. She clamoured at his shoulder with one hand and at the window pane with the other, knocking her blinds askew as she grappled for something to hold onto. She had to settle for his shoulders because there was nothing else in reach that wouldn’t tumble from the wall.

She cried out with each thrust, beginning the ever upward journey toward yet another orgasm. Ichabod was determined to fuck her to death, Abbie was sure of it.

What a way to go.

Ichabod buried his forehead against Abbie’s neck, breathing deep as he tried to concentrate on anything but the silken heat wrapped like a vice around his cock. He was rapidly becoming addicted to watching his beloved come apart, to feel her arousal pour from her in an enthusiastic manner. Deep down his pride roared with approval when he felt her shake in his arms, gaze half drunk with pleasure.

He wished to ruin her.

“You don’t know what you do to me,” he grunted, grasping her thighs better so he could slow, yet deepen his strokes. “The tilt of your head, the curve of your mouth, the grace of your collarbones… You seek to unmake me every day. Every hour,” he hissed.

“I don’t,” Abbie wailed as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, thrashing her head back and forth.

“Oh, I thought you were above such lies,” Ichabod said darkly. “You mean to have me believe you are not cognizant of how mesmerizing your lovely bosom is when unrestrained beneath the mockery of a shirt you call a _tank-top_?” Abbie’s walls clench around him as she laughs, breathlessly. “I know you’re aware of how I cannot help but stare, how I find any reason to talk to you so I may watch the way your nipples harden beneath my gaze.” 

With one hand he brushed his thumb across a pebbled peak, causing Abbie to throw her head back with a groan.

“I wanted you to throw me down on the table and screw my brains out,” she admitted. “I wanted to break you so you’d bend me over the couch and make me scream.” Abbie groaned when Ichabod thrust deeply, pressing her against the wall. “You would just turn and walk away and I’d have to go to my room and do what you wouldn’t,” she growled.

Ichabod’s stroke stuttered as Abbie’s walls began to flutter around him. With a howl he withdrew and put Abbie on the bed. Before she could touch her clit herself or complain, he flipped her over, dragging her ass to the edge of the bed where he palmed it with both hands as he slid in to the hilt with an almost frictionless glide. “Oh dear god,” he muttered, shuddering as he tried to stave off his orgasm. But he had denied his body for too long, and Abbie’s felt too good to withstand. 

“ _Oh shit_ ,” Abbie sobbed as she came hard, without a single touch to her clit. She convulsed around the steel pipe inside of her, mouth open in shock as the sensation continued, causing her to arch her back as she chased it, pushing her ass back on Ichabod with shameless desperation. 

The sight of Abbie’s perfect posterior was just too much; coupled with the feel of it in his hands. Ichabod half climbed onto the bed to thrust as deeply as he could, and finally he was helpless - almost merely a spectator - as he spent himself inside of her repeatedly.

When he came back down Ichabod felt a euphoria he hadn’t felt in… in well, ever. Immediately he felt the urge to laugh, and so he did, loud and deep. Abbie joined in, giggling breathlessly as she sprawled atop the bed covers, unable and unwilling to move. 

“Oh my god,” she panted. “That was…” Abbie twisted so she could see part of Ichabod’s red, sweaty face. “No, I’m not saying,” she muttered.

Ichabod frowned. “Isn’t it customary to at least tell the gentleman how he fared?” he asked.

Abbie shook her head and laughed. “You’ve got a big enough head already,” she said. “If I tell you that was the best sex I’ve ever had, your feet wouldn’t touch the ground.”

Ichabod leaned down close to her ear and chuckled darkly. “My beloved, the three orgasms and your slack-jawed expression told me that,” he said as he flexed where they were still intimately joined.

Abbie gasped and whimpered. “You’re still hard,” she whispered.

“Most astute, Lieutenant,” he said.

“How. Just… Oh my god,” Abbie groaned as he gave a little thrust against her.

“Perhaps I am making up for lost time,” he said, thanking any gods listening for his short refractory period. “Now we shall see how often I can make you come,” he said with a chuckle.

_My mouth with be the death of me_ , Abbie lamented, and held on for dear life.


End file.
